Sown Men
by wolfspace
Summary: Two of Freiza's genetic creations come to earth looking for shelter... with a fleet of ships wanting their precious research back! Then one of them turns out to be Goku's almost half sister and the other Vegetas half son.. its complicated... AND Piccolo is getting the weirdest feelings about the new girl. Can Ja-ihn overcome her dark past and trust Piccolo? Maybe Lemon later.
1. Prlouge

On the far edges of the galaxy on one of the crumbling outposts of Freiza's once mighty empire, a young girl barley fifteen, shoots down the last of the video cameras that monitor her day and night. A few guards come rushing in and try to stop her but she's loose now. Acting more on animal instinct than on reason she tears her way out the prison she's spent most of her life in.  
Destroying priceless equipment and research in the progress. 'Serves you right Freiza.' She thinks bitterly pulverizing millions of gigabits of information. 'You just _had_ to splice up the perfect warrior. Well this is what you get." A large purple alien with tentacle like arms takes a swing at her and smashes her into a wall. She feels a rib snap. Roaring, her tail lashing furiously she leaps at the creature tearing right through its rubbery flesh. Th ecreture screams and slides to the ground spreding blue ooze all over.  
Terrified, frenzied and desperate, she tries to order her thoughts 'Kay…okay. I'm out of the cell, now what? I need a ship. Armor? If convenient. Food? Maybe.'  
She dashes down the hallways stopping only to blast approaching guards and to get her bearings. She doesn't know her way around the base, she was out cold when they brought her in all those years ago...and besides if you've seen one feturless white hallway you've seen thm all...  
She dashes madly into a hallway suddenly finding herself in a laboratory. She knows this place well. This is where she was created. Where many of her dead brothers and sisters where created. The genetics lab. This is where Freaza thought to build his perfect armies. She reflects it is a blessing that he never truly succeeded. She was the closest; beautiful, powerful, smart.  
Too smart perhaps, or perhaps to stubborn. She was never obedient. The opposite in fact.  
Almost in a trance she approaches the cooling boxes. She idly wonders how many individuals genetic material are here. Thousands of samples and experiments in this one room. For once it was empty. She passes half-baked embryos floating in oddly colored liquids. She pauses next to one that seems to be growing a tail "I'm, sorry little one. But trust me this is not a life you would like to live anyway." She whispers to it. She runs to the coolers to destroy it before any more monsters can be grown from it. An idea strikes her "What if I take some of the 'better' DNA and sell it once I get out of here.' She had heard the scientists debate doing so many times, when they got budget cuts.  
True, it would be little better than what they had done with her, but except for the torn, qi-inhibiting- straightjacket she didn't have anything. Hating herself with all her heart she tears open the cooler Running a finger down the rows she goes through many warriors she's never heard of. She's looking for familiar names, ones she knows are in demand. Zarbon. Vegeta. Dedorian. Captain Ginyu. She takes a guy named; Raditz as well since sh eknows for a fact he made up forty percent of her DNA, complments to the tail and a fantastic mop of hair.  
Sensing approaching guards, she grabs a nearby portable cooler and slings the frozen semen inside. She stops next to the child in the inquabator. It is one of the few creatueres to mak it to this stage of existance in the first place. On impulse she grabs the machine and takes off. She knows she will regret this later.  
She gallops down the hallways until she finds a bay with the pods. 'The Galaxy is smiling on me today.' She thinks dizzy with her eminent escape. It had been years since she had seen grass. A sky… She wondered if water really was clear and pure as she remembered. All she got here had a vague bleach taste.  
Three guards came roaring around the corner, qi balls flew. She was hit squarely in the shoulders as she climbed into a pod. She heard her scream and smelled her flesh burn but she didn't really feel it. Beyond reason she twirled around and blasted her assailants, uncerimoniously dropping her load into the pod. Through some obscure luck she missed and hit a gas valve instead. Igniting the entire bay. Exhausted she fell back into the pod which automatically closed over her. Pushing random buttons she launched into space.  
Into freedom.  
Into the bliss of darkness.


	2. Arival

It was four years since I escaped. Four years of running, hiding, fighting. But we were free. _We_.  
Topple and me. I wasn't alone anymore. Topple is the unborn child I snatched back then.  
My little brother.  
I named him Topple because he has a lousy balance and is a master of making things fall over.  
I have to admit I never expected him to last this long at all. Most experiments don't make it past gestation  
He sitting next to me contently sucking on a candy we got on our last visit planet-side. His eyes are half closed, a slow smile on his lips. His sugar encrusted fingers set primly on his lap. I hope he wouldn't run his hands through his wild, flame-like mahogany hair. Like mine its almost impossible to brush. Untable hair and our tails are all we have in common physically; one of his eyes is bright green and reptilian the other brown and humanoid, both my eyes are greyish blue. Even though he is only four he is broad shouldered and stout, I doubt he will ever become taller than me. But then I am rather tall, standing a proud six feet over just about anybody else. His skin is always a pale pink, while I constantly look like I just spent the day in the sun. Even when we lived on that ice-moon for a moth…  
He smacks his lip contently.  
"Good?" I smiling over at him while plotting a new course.  
"Hmmmmm." Is all I get in response, I grin at his simple happiness. Through some miracle, I have maintained his innocents for four years. He reaches for another treat. His hands are trembling. I sigh. A wave of sadness crashes into me, I bite back tears. Topple is growing weak . Like most of us experiments, his genetic material isn't sound, it's unraveling. Perhaps if I had a lab, a hospital, I might be able to isolate the rotting gene and fix it. But I can't risk it. Any video, any trace and _they_ pick up the chase… and the truth is; dying like this is merciful in comparison to what happens if they get us. Images of pain, blood, and torture flash across my mind. I force my thoughts back to Topple, here, now.  
I chide gently "Hey! Don't eat too many! Remember what happened last time you ate too much candy!" I pretended to shuddered "_I_ remember what happened last time."  
He smiles broadly at the memory, first the hyper active energy and then puking all over the pod. Nightmare.  
"Please…" he knows I can't refuse him, not ever, but especially now. Lil stinker.  
I sigh "One. But make it last! We won't be landing for a month!"  
He makes a happy noise and digs into the bag looking for his favorite type. I've plotted the course, a small planet on the edge of the map .Scattered indigenous activity but plenty of wilderness to hide. No alien activity. Too far away from any major trading routes for a patrol to spot us, the climate looked good too. It looked perfect.  
Earth.  
I liked the sound of it to. Kinda like hearth. Kinda like home.  
"We're we going?" Topple asked sucking a blue worm like object.  
"Earth." I say tersely.  
"Ahh." He nods all-knowingly, then he frowns "Where's that?"  
"Far, far away." I smile mysteriously, baiting him.  
He nods seriously "How long are we staying there? Can I make friends?"  
The last question stings, but I know he's not trying to be mean. He just wants to know "As many as you want." I promise and kiss his forehead.  
He squeals in delight "YAY!" Then we settle back in to the pod and the ship sprays us down in travel- sedatives.

* * *

As always, I dreamed. They say you don't dream when traveling but I do, I see things. Sometimes its just feelings brief glimpses of things that make no sense. This time I saw a tall green man with… wings? flared out behind him. Power gathered around him in a brilliant halo, his fangs bared and his face twisted in a roar, he is a fearsome warrior, the type you don't want as your enemy. I felt drawn to him, as if it was with him that I could finally find a type of rest. Safety. I tried to have a closer look- "_Wake up Ja-ihn! Wake up!_" the mechanical voice of the ships computer roused me from my dreams. I felt a strange sense of loss. I usually feel relieved when wake up. I'm always afraid that they might catch us while I sleep.  
Earth speeds toward us. A blue jewel. Even from space it looks beautiful and inviting. I nudge Topple awake "Hey! Buddy! Yo! Wake up!" He finally opens his eyes, blinking sleepily.  
"Where do we want to touch down?" I ask him. He licks his dry lips and coughs. I wince, he's even weaker than before. He smiles hopeful;lly at he planet below 'Ther. He points at a cluster of islands on the northern hemisphere.  
"Okay-doke!" I say cheerily "You know I was thinking, what if we had a real hose this time. With books and a fridge and beds,- you know- the works."  
He grins "Sound great." I get the feeling he wants tio say more but her cuts of.  
"Something wrong?" I pry.  
He hesitates "Well… I was… I was just wondering... Can I go to a school?" He blurts out his request like it just leapt out of his mouth. I frown. School. This wasn't the first time it came up. Then I smiled. Because in this back water they wouldn't find us,. I had nevr even heard of earth until I sold the last vial of Zarbon's stuff to that namekian trader. And no, I don't know what he wanted with semen, I honestly didn't ask. Aren't nameks asexual anyways?  
Whatever. I smile broadly at my little guy "Yes." I said triumphantly. His face went blank with surprise "Wah?" he mumbled.  
"Yes. We'll forge some papers, make a history... do you think I can pass for a shop girl?" I ask sociably flying the pod into atmosphere. I don't trust the autopilot ever since it almost landed us in a erupting volcano on Erani VII.  
"Thanks Ja-ihn." He gives me a small, happy smile. I love my little rascal.  
"Well you won't thank me for long, you'll hate the homework and I'll make you study. I swear!" I try to sound mean, but he laughs it of giving me a big hug. I pry to anything that will listen that I can find a solution to his deterioration. I don't want to lose my brother.


	3. First impressions

*Piccolos POV*

I'm meditating by the waterfall while Gohan splashes around catching fish… which I would be expected to eat… Kami help me.  
I hunkered down filtering out all distractions.  
Images flickered across my mind. Random things at first, snippets of battles, Gohan yelling at something then the images slow down only a little though; A young woman standing protectively in front of a child, smirking at a circle of attackers. Something told me she was too desperate to lose.  
A fleet of ships. A distinct impression of fear. Something whispers to me; _she needs your help…_  
Gohan leaped out of the water straight at me, tearing me from my vision.  
"Surprise attack!" Gohan squealed."  
"So you wanna play like that kid?" it's my turn to smirk. To my surprise I have to dodge the kid instead of retaliating, he's getting good. Two seconds later Gohan went flying into a tree, demolishing the stem.  
I idly wondered how many times that's happened during training. Gohan doesn't move. I wait. I'm starting to worry 'Calm,' I force myself to count to five. 'One…Two…Three, oh what the hell!'  
"_Gohan_?" I bellow "Get up!"  
For an instant, he doesn't stir. My heart stops.  
Then he raises his head "Ouch! Mr. piccolo you didn't need to go that hard!" he smiles.  
"Hu! You didn't need to attack me." I counter, secretly relieved.  
"Oh Piccolo, I'm hungry let's eat that fish I caught." He leaps up and gathers firewood.  
I groan.  
For a while we eat in silence… or not… I stare into the fire. A strong qi straks across the sky. No two qis .one is fluctuating…  
Gohan looks up "Is that Krillin you think?"  
"No." I growl, concentrating on the qi "Krillin feels…different."  
Gohan frowns "One of themn feels... sick?"  
Yeah." I grumble. "Trainings over go home."  
He looks at me strangely "Won't we go check it out?"  
"I will." I growled. Then both qis faded. They didn't want to be found.  
"They vanished." Gohan gasped. It was remarkable qi suppression, suddenly dropping of the senses like that. I got the feeling the pair had good reason to be unseen. gohan frowns at me "Im coming."  
I scoff "Fine."  
We dive into the sky speeding into the afternoon sky. I can still see the woman from my visin standing defiantly over the scared child .i had a feeling I was about to meet her.

* * *

*Jaihns POV*

As we come closer to the surface, I can _feel_ a couple strong power levels. I don't know when exactly I realized I could sense power levels. But at some point in that hell-hole I suddenly knew when I was outmatched, and when I could fight back.  
I sensed a few _over whelming_ power levels for an instant it was hard to breathe. So there was one or two aliens on this rock. No problem, it would be fine, we'd be fine. Nobody knew we were coming. Nobody knows we exist. They think we're dead.  
Please.  
I turned to Topple "There's a couple of powerful people on this planet. They might know."  
His face dropped slightly "No flying?"  
I shake my head.  
"'Kay." He says simply pressing his nose against the window "Wow… its so beautiful…" he breathes "LOOK! Trees! And there _green_!" he's exited "Do you think we can have a pet?"  
I smile broadly I always like fluffy things "I want something furry." I say.  
He grins "_And big!_ I want a HUGE, fuzzy _thing_! The thingy-er the better!" he squeals.  
"Very poetic." I say dryly touching down fifty miles from a major settlement.  
I yawn "Okay, I'm gonna scout around, you set up camp."  
He nods seriously, fishing the bundled up tent from under the seat.


	4. first contact

*Gohan's POV*

Piccolo's upset. I can tell by the way his antenna keep twitching irritably in the direction the power levels vanished .  
I wonder if he had a premonition. He stops so suddenly I fly right into him. "Watch it!" he barks.  
"S-s-sorry." I stammer, he's really mad… he snorts angrily glaring at the woods.  
I try to lighten the mood "What's up Piccolo? You look like the wood is hiding them on purpose!" I tease. Wrong move.  
His head snaps over at me, his eyes are almost glowing with rage… I unconsciously drift back.  
Why is he so riled up about this?  
I shrink under his glare. Swallowing hard I say "Maybe we should split up..." I suggest fearing for my hide.  
Piccolo snorts and nods, zooming of into the trees without another word. Leaving me floating cluelessly in the air.  
A power level flickers abruptly at the edge of the woods. In an instant, I rocket toward the qi. It's strong too, except it keeps fading and re building. I've never sensed anything like it!  
Swooping low over the trees, I search for the person. Then I hear the coughing. Loud rasping sobs so inhuman, at first I thought a mountain lion was choking on a fur ball…  
Right at the edge of the woods, next to a space pod and a camouflaged tent, a boy is curled clutching his heaving chest. I land a few feet away.  
"Are you alright?" I ask, he _looks_ awful.  
His head jerks up; tears are rolling down his face and he is gasping for breath. He's scared too.  
But even more shockingly he looks almost exactly like Vegeta! His hair standing on end in that weird flame style, his general body structure, his face and his left eye almost _exactly_ the same… his right eye is this really weird dino-yellow. Also, he has a long reddish-brown tail, swishing wildly behind him.  
Slowly his coughing stops, with effort he heaves himself into a weak defensive stance. After a few seconds of trying to stand correctly he falls over sideways. In a flash I catch him, by the shoulder.  
"You ok?" I ask again.  
He tries to glare at me but he's too scared. I can tell he's thinking of fighting me again but decides against it "Thanks." He rasps, wearily shrugging out of my grip then stumbling to a stand a yard away. He's still swaying, but I'm starting to think that's normal for him. After a brief silence of studying each other, I realize he's on the verge of turning tale and running. Poor guy, scared out of his wits, I'll bet.  
I smile nicely "Its ok. I won't hurt you. You can trust me. I'm Gohan. What's your name?"  
He swallows and rubs his nose, his brows furrowing in a very Vegeta-ish frown "T-topple." He finally reveals, still out of breath from coughing.  
I smile broadly, something tells me friendliness is key here. "Cool. You hungry? I have some fish over a fire a few miles east."  
He's torn, he wants the fish and he _wants _to trust me. But in the end he shakes his head quickly. Then he swallows "Can you bring the fish here?"  
I grin "Sure thing."  
Topple smiles weakly, then coughs again.

Twenty minutes later I'm aback at the camp watching Topple devour his sixth fish, I've had to go back and catch some more. "You like fish huh?" I say as I watch at least five pounds of meat disappear. This kid makes Dad's and Vegeta's apatite look civil!  
Swallowing loudly he shrugs, puts another hand full of fish in his mouth and answers "Ah ere ha a-y ee ore"  
I think that means "I never had any before."  
I nod "You should try some when mom makes! it she uses all types of really good spices ,it's the best! …uh I think that's still raw…." Too late, he's gobbled that up too. I guess he'd like sushi too.  
He's finally finished. And shakes his head "Can't be, my sister is the best cook in the universe. Sorry." He smiles modestly.  
I take up the challenge "Nu-uh! My _Mom_ makes soup so good you could almost cry eating it!"  
"My sister makes Namekian mash so tasty, people come from three solar systems over to have some!"  
"My Mom's cooking is so good, the prince of _all saiyans_ says it's the _best._"  
"So? My sister cooked for the royal palaces of King Tohar The Picky for five months before _she_ decided to quit!"  
I try to come up with something but draw a blank" Well, um, I guess we'll just have to see some other time who's better."  
Topple is grinning from ear to ear, his face is smeared with fish juices and he got some fush bones in his hair. He looks decidedly un-princely.  
I like him, he's spunky.  
"So uh… where you from?" I ask companionably.  
He cocks his head at me and thinks for a moment "I don't know."  
"Oh… do you have family around?"  
He smiles broadly, all the tension and fear has evaporated from him since earlier, he's still coughing and he's pale but after the fish he looks better "My big sister. Ja-ihn." Pride and happiness hang in those words. I can tell he really loves her… and her cooking.  
"No parents?" I ask to keep the conversation going.  
"I guess…five." He says thoughtfully.  
"Huh?" that answer makes no sense. How can you have more than two parents? "What do you mean …five?  
"Well… five people make up my DNA. So I guess I have _five_ parents." He answers absentmindedly breaking the fish bones into little bits.  
I swallow. This is so weird. Not knowing what else to say I ask "So uh what's' Ja-ihn like?"  
That big goofy grin comes back "She's great! She taught me _everything_ I know! How to fight and take care of myself and how to read and write. And she always looks out for me. Even if I mess up and they almost catch me she always comes back to get me. She kicks but, too."  
That makes even less sense but I nod. He's obviously proud of his sister.  
"But mostly she's my best friend. Not that she'd ever admit that. She's really, really proud and stubborn…." He finishes thoughtfully.  
Then I get it, she's like Piccolo.  
"I know somebody like that. You should meet him. He'd like you." I smile.  
"Do you have a lot of friends?" he asks curiously.  
"Uh I guess… mostly from school thought..." Weird question.  
He practically jumps out of his skin, standing unsteadily he stares at me wide eyed "You go to _school!_?"  
"Uh yeah?"  
" What's it like? Is it fun? Are there lots of kids? Do you get homework? Are the tests hard? Can I come?"  
"Ummm…" I don't know where to start. But he's standing really exited (if unsteady) his yellow and brown eyes shining with hope.  
"I guess you could come… I don't see why not..."  
"AWESOME!" he squeals and half hugs half tackles me. More from reflex than anything else, I throw him playfully down. In a flash he's on his feet and tackling me for "real". Then we grapple for a few minutes. He's good. His balance is awful but he compensates with speed and toughness. This guys like boiled leather!  
After fifteen minutes we're both panting and giggling. It's good to fight somebody my own size for once.  
He's gasping for air though.  
"You ok?" I wish I had a cough drop. He starts coughing violently but shrugs, then coughs more. He convulses and groans. A tear is trickling down his cheek.  
"Been better." He says lying flat on his back and staring at the sky. "What's your friend like?" he asks glancing over at me.  
"Well he's-" I'm interrupted by a loud crushing sound from the edge of the woods. Two shapes come crashing out of the woods growling and snarling and fighting.  
One is Piccolo, I have a hunch the other is Ja-ihn.


	5. Breaking point

*Ja-ins POV*

Galaxy damit!  
How could I be so sloppy? How could I drop my guard? How did a blasted _namek _sneak up on me?  
On top of that I thought I'd lost him in that underwater cave with my multiform decoy, but oh no, he survived.  
And now I've led him straight into camp! For a brief instant I see Topple lying flat in front of a boy, they've been fighting! Topple is still alive, weak, but alive.  
Mentally slapping myself I lunge at the green man catching him in a choke hold. Three seconds he's kneeing my in the guts and I let go. I crumple like a tin can. Snarling he dives at me. With no time to think I kick out hitting him in the groin. _He_ crumples.  
What? Groaning and moaning he's at the edge of the woods. Like I just smashed his jewels. But nameks don't have _jewels_!  
Do they? I swish I'd paid more attention to the xeno-biology tapes.  
Leaping over the namek I grab at the boy and catch him by the hair. Lifting him from the ground I fling him at the green man. Rushing over at the pair, I knock the green man unconscious with a swift blow to the head. That'll hurt when he wakes up.  
_If_ he wakes up.  
I'm about to give the boy the same treatment when Topple appears behind me, suppressing coughs.  
The only word I understand is "Friend." I let go of the boy. Topple coughs more violently collapsing to the ground. It's like a physical blow to me. I turn back to the boy.  
"Who are you?" I snarl at the boy in my grasp.  
"I-I'm Gohan." His eyes are wide with fear "I don't want to hurt you please! Just let me take my friend to the hospital!"  
Something inside me cracks. He's plea is genuine. He will leave. I start to let go, slowly. I can tell he meant no harm.  
Gohan shoulders his unconscious friend. Then his eyes widen as he stares at Topple. I smell the blood. I hear his retching sound emanating from my brother. He's coughing up blood.  
But like the qi blast all those years ago. Instinct rules over reason. Never the less I'm frozen. Gohan drops his friend and scoops s up Topple. There's no time for distrust. For precautions. I have to trust this boy to take my little brother to help.  
Because Topple is coughing up blood and I don't have a choice.


	6. sorry

*Topple's POV*

This is my fault.  
I shouldn't have sparred with Gohan. He would have stopped. All I had to do was say so.  
I can taste the blood in my throat and I can't breathe. It doesn't hurt much. I think it should but it's so hard to think, blood trickles down my throat into my wind pipe. I chough weakly. Ja-ihn's crying.  
Ja-ihn…don't cry big sister...  
Gohan is explaining something to her. She nods curtly. We go faster, I think .My vision is blurring. It would be so easy to sleep now… I am tired. I hear Gohan's voce far of in the distance. Something about a doctor and a scientist. I squirm weakly, I'm so tired. More about that doctor… Genetics… did _they_ catch up with us again? I thought we were safe here. Its so far away from everything….  
My eyes burn like crazy a tear trickles down my face.  
We land somewhere .A city I think. Everybody is yelling .I'm so scared, but ata the same time calm .this is it .This all. Nothing left to worry about. Nothing left to lose.  
Poor Ja-ihn, I'll miss her.  
Gohan carries me into a dome shaped building calling somebody. We're in a normal house. It's odd how all over the universe the same general needs are met with more or less the same answers. Then the scene changes. We rush into a hospital room. I think. I've only ever been in a hospital twice, when we raided the drug supplies. The other time we had delivered a few burn victims on the run. We didn't stay long either way. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart. I'm sorry Ja-ihn. I want to go now. But I'll be strong for you. I promise.


	7. scared

*Ja-ihns POV*

I never thought I would freely give my brother to complete strangers who happen to be _scientists_.  
I don't mind silence. Seeking knowledge and answers and all that…its important.  
But I have a well learned fear of the breed and for the most part avoid them like the plague. Right now I'm sitting on the Briefs family living room, clutching a cup of tea and something called chocolate in the other. I haven't touched either. Topple is hooked up to a live supported will be fine for now.  
I feel drained. A blond woman is skipping about humming something. A blue haired chick –her daughter, I think- is sitting next to me, making sympathetic comments. Completely useless to me. Her father is regulating Topple and her freakishly strong husband is keeping me away from my brother.  
Also, said freak looks just like my brother. Not making my situation any more pleasant…. Maybe if I shoot through the roof I can see my little guy.  
The blond speaks up "So Jane, what a lovely name. I almost named Bulma here Jane. It's such a simple name, don't you think."  
"It's Ja-ihn." I mutter staring blankly at me cold tea. She ignores me and goes off onto some rant about famous people called Jane.  
Vegeta enters with Gohan.  
I looked at Gohan and said sincerely "Thank you for bringing Topple here."  
"No problem." The boy said soberly sitting down to me.  
Bunny sips her tea daintily "How is little Topple, Vegeta?"  
The saiyan prince is leaning grumpily against the doorway and shrugs "Fine."  
Bulma sighs "oh good. If we run some tests I think we might even stop the cellular decomposition."  
Vegeat interrupts rudely "I want to know why- _exactly_- two of Freiza's prized genetic _abominations_ are _alive_ and _here_!"  
I try not to look at him, it's like looking at what Topple _should_ be in twenty years. I keep my pleasant smile. "The plan was to hide here, at least 'till Freiza's empire really kicks the bucket."  
Bulma scowls at the saiyan prince and reproaches, "The girl just delivered her _brother_ from a certain death, give her a second! Gees Vegeta, could you _be_ any less sensitive! The poor baby…"  
I got to hand it to the woman. She's got nerve. Standing up to the prince of saiyans like that has _killed_ greater warriors than her. Vegeta snarls at her, either his reputation is over exaggerated or there's something between these two. "Shut up woman ,that girl is a highly trained and specifically bred weapon. That "poor baby" upstairs is probably programmed to kill us in our sleep!"  
I bare my teeth at him, how dare he accuse Topple! "Damn right old man, and I'll give you a taste if you don't step off it!"  
"Watch it half breed!" the older saiyan snapped. I had half a mind to throttle his royal pain in the ass. But I kept my cool. See; I can be mature! …sometimes…  
Bulma coughs "Could we get back to the part where you explain what's going on?"  
I feel like my heart breaks. What's going on? Do I even know? All I ever known are these simple facts: I'm alone except for Topple. Topple and I might die at any moment, because some thumb sucker scientist jacked up our genes. And I can never, ever, ever, take a break from running! I'm tempted to scream all that into her face but after several deep breaths I say in a relatively calm voice "We're abominations, just like Vegeta said. Topple and I will be hunted until we're either dead or captured. We're commodities. Weapons. I just want to be left alone!"  
"Abominations!" An incredulous Dr. Briefs exclaims "Are you joking? My dear you're a _miracle_ of science!" the man is very excited. I feel like throwing up. "Do you realize that boy is a splicing out of purely _male_ subjects? No ovary involved! Its fascinating and there aren't any bonding genes as far as I can tell that boy is like a patchwork quilt! An organically _grown_ quilt!" my head feels light, my blood is boiling and freezing. I feel sick. "Dr. Briefs, if you know what good for you will get to the part where you tell me what's wrong with me brother!" I choke menacingly.  
Dr. Briefs, doesn't know what good for him "I ran some genetics on the boy and I must congratulate you Vegeta! You're a father! Again!"  
Vegeta snarls "I will have nothing to do with it!"  
"Wait… what?" Bulma's expression is priceless. Somewhere between kicked puppy, murderous-psychopath and delighted teen.  
I take long sip of my lukewarm brew I explain "We're like a concoction of the best warriors around. Saiyan DNA makes for a good base. Me for example; I'm forty percent saiyan, Raditz, ten percent icejin, twenty percent synthetic DNA and then there's odds and ends with some namekian floating around in here. Technically I think Topple is more of a _half_ son, he has thirty-two point eight percent Vegeta. There's at least four other DNA donors for him, but I remember Vegeta's percentage because several people wanted to have the relative of Prince Vegeta's as a slave…. You really pissed of a lot of people out there Prince Charming." I smile at Vegeta.  
He scoffs and fumes quietly in a corner.  
Dr. Briefs is bombarding me with questions that I don't want to answer. After some time I manage to get a word in "I want to see Topple."  
Dr. Briefs sighs "Is in bad shape my dear… but I think I can fix him up. I have a few friends in the genetics business that would just love to see-" I growl menacingly "Uh- I mean would love to help." In a singularly wise move he adds "Under your _close_ supervision of course."  
I nod. Dr. Briefs looks me straight in the eye "He'll be fine Jane." I want to say something… anything…  
Gohan speaks up "Piccolo is coming."  
I can feel it too, a large-ish qi that radiates anger and fear? He's worried.  
With a bang the door flies open (literally off the hinges) casting about wildly the namek finds Gohan sitting next to me relief flooding his face. Then anger when he sees me somehow that makes me smug….  
He snarls at me. I feel butterflies, what's wrong with me?  
"How's the brat?" the handsome namekin growls.  
"What brat?" I ask thrown completely off guard.  
"_Your brat_! The one you where sobbing over!"  
Topple? Is he asking about Topple? "He's… he'll be fine…"  
"Good." Piccolo grunts. "You're a good fighter." He comments after an awkward silenced.  
"Thanks?" He wanders over to the opposite corner of Vegeta and glowers there.  
Everybody is silent for a while. Vegeta leaves for training, Gohan has to go home… slowly one by one they all leave except for Piccolo.  
I want to visit Topple.  
But I'm scared, what if he is stuck full of tubes and things? What if those mismatched eyes never open again? What if I really did give my brother psychopaths? Even if they do seem so nice?  
I'm too scared to go! Holy Galaxy! I'm such a coward!  
I fight tears.  
"I'll come." Piccolo say sunexpectantly.  
"What?" I'm again thrown off guard.  
"I'm guessing you want to visit your …brother? And your too scared."  
"What? How…"  
"I can smell your fear." He cuts across.  
"Oh… But I beat you unconscious…" Why would do anything nice for me after that?  
"Let's go." He motions toward the door. I get up.  
I like this namekian.


	8. chapter 1

*Piccolo's POV*

My head is throbbing. My neck's bruised too. I think she dislocated several joints.  
Kami, she's _good_.  
She gets up, shakily; even though she's taller than most human males she seems small and frail now.  
I lead her silently toward the hospital room. The lively, homey, household of the Briefs melts slowly into the more sterile, organized work area. Every time we pass a lab or a scientist she flinches slightly. She walks close to the wall; head bowed and face set in a grim line. Unconsciously I drift toward her, as if a whirring machine might really jump out at her.  
Her eyes, that blazed when we fought are now dull and glazed over. Something inside me aches to see the fire in them again.  
Gently I guide her into the room. Her breath catches. In a trance, she glides to her brother's side and falls to her knees .The boy looks frail, his small form is laid flat on the bed, his lips are slightly purple and chapped, his cheeks are white and hollow. He is hooked up to a live support. At least his heart seems steady. Ja-ihn takes a small hand in her own, kneeling weakly against the bed. She is sobbing softly. A single tear rolls down her beautiful features. She looks defeated.  
No injury I could have inflicted on her would have even come close to crushing her like this. Even her wild nutmeg hair seems to droop. Her long silky tail hangs limply by her feet, all the strength sapped from her.  
I feel like I'm intruding, yet at the same time a desperate need to see her eyes glitter with fight again root me to the spot.  
I should leave. _Now_. "Good bye." I say hoarsely. Forcing my body to move towards the door.  
"Good bye, namek." Her voice is rough and strained. I almost turn back, I would have left. Fled from her presence.  
Just as I reached the door, she breathed "Thank you… Piccolo."  
Damn. My body turns of its own accord. "You need to rest." I order roughly.  
For a horrible, _wonderful_ moment her head jerks up at me, her eyes sharp as crystal "I'm fine." Her voice is final and firm. Begging to be argued with.  
Thrilled and annoyed at the same time I growl "You're no use to anybody in your state."  
"Thank you for showing me the way, but don't you have a head injury to look at?" Determination is returning to her, her tail is lashing furiously. As if on cue, my head throbs painfully. I smirk at her, enjoying the sight of her anger "I'm fine."  
She growls menacingly. Making my antenna tingle and twitch. I snarl back at her.  
In a flash she's on her feet I half expect her to attack me … but she just stare at me coldly.  
"Get me a blanket and a chair." She orders coolly.  
"Am I your butler?" I growl.  
She keels back beside Topple. I've been dismissed.  
Why am I getting a blanket for her?


	9. alarm

*Bulma's POV*

It's the dead of the night. I can't see my hand in front of my face, but I could still hear Vegeta mutter in his sleep, wake with a start and then get up to either pace up and down or check on Topple. After the fifth time he returned to the room I finally had enough "Vegeta! Seriously, chill! If his condition changes there'll be an alarm!" My voice is thick and slurred from exhaustion; I can't sleep with him like this.  
"I'm not worried! I've been… I was thirsty." He grumbles sitting at the edge of the bed (I felt the mattress give way) in the quietest whisper her breathes "Sorry". I got the feeling I want supposed to hear that. Hesitantly I crawl up beside him, placing my hand in his, he doesn't pull away, he's even more upset than I thought. "You're feeling guilty." I whisper.  
"Don't be ridiculous woman!" he snaps.  
I knew I was right. I chuckled "What's eating you Vegeta?"  
He groans and rubs his forehead "I remember Ja-ihn. She must have been five or six years old... The greatest success in the genetics department since saiba men." He stops abruptly and exhales slowly "Go to sleep woman." He orders softly, gently pushing me to my side of the bed. I'm not giving up so easily, waiting until he's settled around me I ask innocently "Sooo… What was she like back then?"  
"I need to train tomorrow." He grumbles trying to sound angry.  
"Vegeta I want to know-" I'm cut short by an urgent beeping from my nightstand. It's not the alarm clock. "_Observatory_!" I almost bark at my nervous wreck of a husband as he sprints toward the door. "It's a _different_ alarm!" After all these crazy aliens coming and trying to kill us I've set up satellites to scan for alien ships.  
Am I genius or what?... I check Ja-ihn's pod for cloaking tec. I can't believe she snuck up on us!  
I can see Vegeta's eyes flash in the dark. If anything he's even more worried. I hurry into a robe, earning an irritated snarl form my prince. Ignoring him I rush down the hall, or at least I try until Vegeta gets impatient and half carries half drags me to the observatory. "Thanks for the lift!" I mutter at him, he scoffs. Kami, he can be so annoying!  
I type some commands into the computers. Vegeta hovers over my shoulder "Do you mind!"  
"Not at all," he says absently, then point at the screen "There."  
Two pods. They flew right up the solar system, swept the place then left.  
"Why?" I ask, confused.  
"Scouts…. They want to get there prize back." he growls.  
He's all the way to the door before I can call out "What are you doing!"  
He glares at me "They needs to leave."  
"We can't just hand her over!" How could he even think such a thing!  
"Not hand her over, woman." He spits angrily "She needs to leave before they get her and that boy! I don't see why_ I_ should fight a horde of Freiza's minions for a _that_!"  
I hold his gaze evenly "So you're just going to throw those two out, in the dead of the night? The boy is almost dead already! With nothing! No warning?"  
"Of course not, I'll help her pack." His voice is icy. I get it, he doesn't think its our problem. But I know how to get him to help. Oh I how twist that poor man. "So basically your too scared!"  
All the color vanishes from his face, an artery in pumping in his temple. Uh-oh.  
"Woman. I am not afraid." He's voice is calm but his eyes are enraged.  
"Prove it then! Don't throw them out . Ifanybody shows - _if_- then I'm sure the most powerful saiyan in the universe can give a poor helpless girl shelter?" I purr the last sentence.  
His face returns to his normal frown. I've got him hook line and sinker.  
"Fine!" he retorts.  
"…and lets not mention it to Ja-ihn."  
"What?" he hisses taking g a threatening step towards me.  
"She'll feel like a burden and leave in the dead of the night. I get the feeling she's a bit shy."  
"And that would be bad?" the prince asks genuinely confused.  
"YES! THAT WOULD BE _BAD_!"I yell at him. He is so thick!  
He glowers at me for a few seconds. Then our staring match is interrupted by a second beeping.  
"Topple's conscious!" I gasp. By all rights, he should be out cold for at least another day!  
"Hmpf. I'm sure Ja-ihn is already cooing over the brat " Vegeta grumbles and stalks out of the room. I turn off the computers then walk toward the recovery room. Just before I enter a strong hand closes on my shoulder. I almost shriek, but then Vegeta's familiar scent washes over me. I'm about to tell him what I think of his constant sneaking around but he holds a finger to my mouth. He speaks so softly I mostly lip read his words. "The boy's awake. Leave them."  
Something in his voice makes me nod… if anything happens Ja-ihn will make sure we all know.  
Something occurs to me "Where were you when I went to Topple? Did I pass you in the hall?"  
"I was checking on Trunks again." He mumbles half asleep already, wrapping me into his arms.  
He was checking on _Trunks_?  
Did I miss something?


	10. awake

*Ja-ihn's POV*

I jerk awake from a nightmare. I could have sworn _they_ were back. It wasn't even a premonition… more of an intention. A gut feeling, the sixth sense prey develops. Taking a deep breath I sense my surroundings. Vegeta is prowling the halls probably expecting me to kill his precious family. After all the horrible things I'd heard of the prince I was amused at how much he cared for Bulma and Trunks. I wondered if they knew that. Probably not. Well I wasn't sticking my nose in other people's business. How had Bunny said earlier? L-O-L?  
I could sense Piccolo somewhere far off. Since the fight in the forest, his qi was easy to track. It was comfortable somehow…  
Looking back on it, I had somehow enjoyed fighting him. I usually hate fighting. But there was a smug satisfaction of having his full attention.  
Shaking myself I settle into the blanket some more. I sighed. Topple hadn't moved at all. If it weren't for his qi pulsing weakly I would think he was dead. I can hear Vegeta and Bulma move around somewhere down the hall. That I wonder if they got any sleep at all. I doze off when the word "BAD!" wakes me up. Was I dreaming again. Leaning over I run a hand through Topple's hair, disentangling the worst knots out of habit.  
"Please stop it… I'll brush it …later…." Topples muffled voice emanated from behind the oxygen mask. I almost shriek. Jumping to my feet. "Topple! Are you alright? Talk to me! " his mismatched eyes are struggling to stay open, but he find the strength to smile at me. A big goofy grin.  
Happiness swells inside me like a bubble ready to burst.  
He makes muffled sounds and takes off the mask "…said I could go to school."  
"What?" I ask. What is he talking about?  
"School… Gohan said…. I could go to school with him." He explains sleepily.  
I'm dumb struck, he almost died and now he wants to go to school? Then I smile. Looks like he'll be fine soon. It feels like the weight of the world slides off my heart.  
'He's alive. He's alive.' Is all I can think. 'He's alive. He's alive!'  
Topple settles into the sheets of his bed "You know I could get used to a bed like this. I like the… blankets…" He murmurs, snuggling his forehead into my palm. I think I might be crying.  
Sighing happily Topple slips back into sleep. But it's just sleep. Tomorrow he'll be fine again. He'll eat a mountain of food. Trip over his feet and tail. Act hyperactive and ask random questions!  
"I love you, little brother." I mutter to him.  
For the first time that night, I truly settle into sleep.  
As I fall asleep, I abstractly want to tell Piccolo about Topple.


	11. breakfast

*Ja-ihns' POV*

It was just before dawn when I woke up. Topple was snoring peacefully, drool seeping into his pillow.  
Ahhh… my digesting little angel…  
He was still cuddling my palm and had a small hand warped around my writ, he was dreaming, squeezing my arm so hard it was cutting the blood flow, that's what woke me up. I was torn between the need for circulation and not disturbing Topple. In the end it got so unbearable, I pried his fingers of my wrist and just held his hand. Occasionally he would mutter things like "Aha!" or "I know!"  
I smile at, him I'm giddy with relief. I can sense Vegeta move in the kitchen, and am painfully reminded by my empty stomach that I haven't had much to eat in the last month… artificial nutrient gas dispersed for deep space travel just doesn't measure up to real food. Still I didn't want to leave.  
Then the damn saiyan prince made something that smelled, sweet and salty and like meat all at the same time! I could hear a faint sizzling sound. My mouth watered and my stomach held a very long grumbling monolog. Sighing I realize that food –like blood circulation- is necessary for me to function properly. 'I'll just eat and be right back'. I wonder if it's really a good idea to join the monstrous prince for breakfast. Mass murderer, destroyer of planets, rumor has it he helped kill Freiza… I shake my head that Bulma has no clue just what her- boyfriend? Husband? Baby Daddy? - was capable of, of course Topple was almost a perfect clone of the man so I guess he couldn't be all bad. I entered the kitchen, letting the mouthwatering smell wash over me. Vegeta was filling his plate with thin strips of sweet smelling meat and heaps of rubbery, yellow and white mash. "Good morning." I greet him.  
"Hmpf."  
There was a package of wobbly pink meat on the counter.  
"May I?" I asked indicting the package of meat.  
"Hmpf."  
I took that to mean yes. Deciding my digestive track wouldn't suffer to much if I ate it raw I tore into a piece. Vegeta looked up from his breakfast and squinted at me, then shook his head and returned to the gelatinous yellow stuff. I could swear a he almost smirked. "What?" I demanded.  
"It must be years since I've had raw meat… I used to really like it..." he mutters "Give me the package." Reluctantly I toss him the food. This stuff ain't bad. With a pensive look, he starts chewing on a long strip of meat.  
"Is there anything edible around?" I ask, though I can smell more enough food to feed an army. I might as well be polite.  
"No." the prince sneers.  
"What would you like for breakfast?" A chirpy voice sings happily. Bunny enters, her hair in curlers and wearing a bright pink robe.  
Vegeta raises an eyebrow at her .  
"I couldn't sleep, all the excitement! Also I had a feeling you're an early riser!" She smiles at me. Is this woman ever not happy? The she sees what Vegeta is eating and a look of surprise enters her fetures.  
"Oh Vegeta that's disgusting, dear! Come, if you're that hungry I'll cook it for you!" she volunteered and took the meat from the prince, who shrugged and polished off the gelatinous yellow stuff.  
"How do you like your eggs Jane?" she chirped.  
WHAT! Did she really ask me _that_? Blushing deeply I say "I uh… I don't have any ovaries…".  
Vegeta is roaring with laughter. I don't get it. What did say wrong?  
Bunny beams at me "Oh now dear for your breakfast!"  
This isn't right! I'm not getting the question… is she asking me how I like to eat reproductive cells?  
"I ah… whatever easiest…" I mutter uncomfortably.  
After a few minutes of listening to bunny hum and prepare the food I slowly realize that the yellow and white jello stuff is a type of egg. Oh…. oh… wow… how embarrassing.  
"Here you go!" she sings placing a large plate of …. Eggs… in front of me. "You know Jane, I've been thinking since you'll be here a while you'll need some clothes. Bulma and I are going shopping today, why don't you come!"  
"Shopping?" I ask.  
"Spending money on overpriced "bargains" and torturing the male population. A favorite pastime of females on this planet. Completely useless." Vegeta huffed.  
"You just have to come!" Bunny begs. I nod, savoring the rich taste of the eggs.  
Vegeta is studying me closely. I get the feeling he's sizing me up. Forming opinions .I concentrate on my food. This planet has the strangest cuisine.


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma's POV

This is the fifth store we've looked at and we still can't convince her to try on anything nice... all she tries are jeans and baggy sweaters… "Girl its the middle of summer. You can't be wearing _those_ in summer!" I say dragging her away form a shelf of long sleeved items .  
"OOO… how about this on!" mom coos pulling a beautiful blue tank top of a rack. She likes it, we can tell. "I uh… the price is a bit high…" she says lamely. "I don't have any money ,I cant repay you." She straightens slightly –I've seen Vegeta do that sometimes when he makes a point.  
"Nonsense! It's on sale! Look! 5 zennie! Nothing!" she says peppily.  
Ja-ihn looks at her feet "Yeah but…"  
"Of you go! Try it for size!" Mom orders. The six foot girl takes it and resignedly goes to the changing room. We follow high fiving on the way. It only takes a little persuasion! "She'll look amazing in that!" Mom giggles. I grin. After a minute or so Ja-ihn comes out. She does look amazing…. And awful at the same time… the shirt accents all the right parts and seems to fit wonderfully, but, she's hanging her head and is a s stiff as a board. Why is she so dang uncomfortable?!  
"C'mon! Give us a twirl!" Mom says encouragingly. Ja-ihn stiffly rotates on the spot pressing her arms to her sides and trying to be as small as possible. As she turns, we see the reason for her discomfort.  
The scars. The only person I've seen with so many scars is Vegeta . Her entire back and arms are strewn with cuts and burns. "You look lovely." Mom sighs in awe, though she's just as aware of the cuts as me, but she knows just what to say. Really, they don't detract from her looks, I suppose their just very personal to her… "That's a keeper!" I say nodding emphatically. She picks at the straps absently and shakes her head "It kinda…revealing…" she says barley above a whisper her eyes looking straight at her toes.  
She's a shy one alright. Funny considering how loud she was earlier, when angry.  
"But that's a good thing! You'll look great! I can think of several young men at Capsule Corp who would just love to see you in that!" Mom chirps cheerily. Ja-ihn looks in the mirror. Frowning. "Is red fashionable here on Earth?"  
I answer her question "Red is quite fashionable at the moment, but you don't strike me as a slave to _fashion_." I add a bit more seriously, "You'd pull of a Period dress!" I say, a comment that results in her tilting her head. "What's a Period Dress?" I can just see what she's imagining… a black dot placed somewhere on her body and then called "clothing"… or a giant blob of clack cloth draped around her like a balloon!  
Mom frowns "She _would_ look good in a period get up… I hear there's this party on-"she chatters on strolling away to collect more clothing –without Ja-ihn seeing a price.  
I suddenly sit up realizing the key to victory "You know, I hear Ja-ihn isn't listening her face has turned pale white. "Are you ok?" I ask steadying the girl.  
"Oh, no." she breathes, stripping out of the shirt right then and there, and glad in a pair of jeans and bra she fled out of the store, her wild hair zipping out of sight.  
Oh boy…


End file.
